Supergirl and Deity (Summer away)
by PowerHero432
Summary: Most teenagers spend their summer vacation at a hotel with a swimming pool or travel to another country, but Deity isn't like most teens... (Set between 'Supergirl and Deity' and 'Supergirl and Deity 2: United'. Warning, spoilers for 'Supergirl and Deity'.)
1. Under Age Drinking

Walking down the quiet street, Deity looked towards the horizon as the last of the planet's three suns began to set casting a pink glow over the nearly dark stary sky. The scene around her reminded Deity of a wester film she'd seen once with Kara. Sandy ground beneath her yellow boots, wooden walkways on either side of the street and buildings made out of the same material only it somehow seemed more alien. Maybe that was because the sand was a light cyan, though now darker because of the night sky, and the wood was more of an orange than a brown.

To the inhabitants of this planet it was probably all normal though to Deity and Ruby it was a little strange. Still Ruby seemed to be handling it incredibly. Maybe that was because she'd already adjusted to another planet before, Earth. And they say once you've done something once it's easy to do it a second time. Or at least they said that back on Earth and possibly did on Krypton, Deity wasn't sure what they said on this planet.

She'd spoken to a few of the locals but Ruby had done most of the talking. Turns out deep inside her subconscious she still remembered some of the languages she'd learnt on Krypton during her education. But since Ruby was older she had a better handle on her other languages and was more practised in using them.

"In here," Ruby said as she stepped up onto the wood planked sidewalk and led Deity into a small building. Deity then almost got slapped in the face by the doors as they swung back around towards her. Her reflexes luckily kicked in and she threw out her arms to stop the two doors before making her way inside and letting the doors close behind her.

Once inside Deity's eyes instantly began to sting from the smoke like substance lingered in the air. Her eyes began to water and she rapidly blinked until the pain stopped. With her eyes now clear she surveyed the of the room. On the right side was five small tables with two to three seats around each table, a couple of aliens were sat talking amongst themselves. To the left corner closest her was some sort of alien game table that looked similar to pool as well as the universal classic dart board. Target practise, one thing that existed on pretty much every planet. And finally at the back left corner was the bar were Ruby was sitting down on a stool.

With a grimace Deity followed her older cousin and sat down on the stool next to Ruby. She looked over her shoulder and saw that some of the aliens across the room were glaring at her. Hardly surprising. Still dressed in her super suit she hardly blended into the scene especially with her bright yellow cape, boots and gloves. She smiled at the aliens who only snorted before turning back to their ideal chatter. "Nice bunch," Deity mumbled to herself as she turned back to the bar she was now leaning on along with Ruby.

A bar tender appeared and asked, "What you want?".

"Something with alcohol," Ruby answered. "And make it strong." The bar tender nodded before turning around to get the drinks. Deity glanced over at her cousin with a line of thought appearing on her forehead. She didn't understand why Ruby liked to drink, alcohol anyway. Thanks to their advance healing abilities alcohol did nothing to them, they already began healing from the second they started drinking the stuff. As such it made drinking alcohol utterly pointless.

A smile then touched Deity's lips as she remembered her first experience with alcohol. It was back when she first started high school in National City and she and her new friends invited her out to a party. They had all shared a can of beer but Deity never drank from it. Her mother had shown up before she could and despite the fact it had no effect on her, Kara still wouldn't let her drink it.

The memory was then cut short as the bar tender turned back around putting two glasses down on the counter. One in front of Ruby and another in front of Deity. He said whatever the alien drink was called and then walked off to go and talk to his other costumers. Ruby casually grabbed the glass in one hand and in one swing gulped down half the purplish liquid at once.

Watching her older cousin set down the glass, Deity looked to her own before picking it up. She was about to take a sip when Ruby reached out and grabbed her glass holding arm, firmly holding it in place. "I don't think so," she said as she forcibly lowered Deity's hand and the glass before snatching it from her.

"Why? It's not like it'll effect me in anyway," Deity pointed out.

"Maybe. But the fact is your mother would lock me up if she found out I'd let you drink alcohol, of any kind. And considering what she did to that aunt of hers I'd rather stay on her good side," Ruby said before finishing off her glass and sliding it in front of Deity. There was a silence as Ruby started drinking out the second glass. It wasn't until she finished it off that Deity finally spoke again.

"Don't you think we should join the others?" Deity asked as she turned her head towards Ruby.

"You want to meet up and tell them we found nothing then be my guest," Ruby said waving over to the bar tender who gestured that he'd be over in a minute.

"What if they've found something?" Deity suggested.

"Please. We've been to four planets so far and six moons not including this one. If there was a Hybrid here, one of us would of had one of those…flashes by now," Ruby said while twirling her hand around in the air in a non-caring motion.

"Well we're not going to find anything here," Deity said, starting to get a little irritated with her cousin.

"No, but we will find drink. I'll take another," Ruby said as the bar tender returned and she handed her glass over to him. He turned away, poured more purplish liquid in and then handed the glass back over so that Ruby could take a swing.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" the bar tender asked as Ruby swallowed.

"What tipped you off. Was it my bubbly personality or her yellow cape," Ruby asked sarcastically with a nudge over towards Deity. The bar tender let out an annoyed grunt at Ruby's attitude.

"She always like this?" the bar tender asked Deity.

"Only with people she has a crush on," Deity said teasingly. Ruby shot her a glare and Deity grinned back prompting her cousin to grin back amusingly.

"I told you. I don't date extortionists," Ruby said without any regard to the fact the bar tender could hear her. At this he growled and shot a glare towards Ruby who just ignored him and continued on drinking.

"I don't extort anyone," the bar tender snarled.

"Really? Because at the prices your charging for this weak ass crap it sure seems like it," Ruby said mockingly before finding a gun pointed at her, the bar tender at the other end. Glancing around the bar, Deity found that the other drinks had also gotten up. Those that had guns had them drawn and aimed at Deity and Ruby while the others clenched their fists angrily.

"I think you might of ticked them off," Deity said as she looked back to her cousin, keeping her movements slow as not to provoke any of the gun wielders.

"Ya think?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"I think I'd like you to pay and get the hell out of my bar now," the bar tender snapped, holding the gun firmly at Ruby.

"Do yourself a favour and put the gun down," Ruby said before finishing off her drink and sliding the empty glass back over to the bar tender. "And while your at it refill that will ya."

"I said pay up!" the bar tender barked, slamming his fist on the bar.

"Put it on my tab," Ruby replied casually.

"Ruby," Deity said cautiously catching the looks they were getting from not only the bar tender but his other loyal customers.

"Relax, this will be over in like a minute. Maybe even thirty seconds if I get bored."

"You stupid-" the bar tender began but Deity cut him off, sensing it was already to late to stop the fight that was about to take place.

"Remember, no killing," Deity warned her cousin who shot her a cocky grin.

"You're no fun." Ruby's words were then instantly followed by a loud bang which didn't even faze Ruby who had now taken on her crystallised form. The bar tender stared in shock and horror at the Hybrid before him who looked up and smiled smugly back at him. "Nice shot. Now I get a turn," Ruby said before reaching over the counter and punching the bar tender back into the wall behind him. Before he even hit the floor the rest of the room was shouting as they charged towards the two Hybrids.

Deity and Ruby both leapt up from their seats, Ruby already in her red crystal form while Deity's fists became engulfed in solar energy. Two more shots rang out through the room and bullets bounced off both Ruby and Deity. Being bullet proof was definitely handing at times.

The closest alien to Deity took a swing at her as he ran forward. Deity ducked under the punch and twirled around him before lifting out her fist and catching another charging alien in the gut and sending him flying across the room back towards the two gun wielders. He crashed into them both making them both lose their guns in the process. That way it'd be harder for these bar crawlers to accidentally kill each other.

The alien behind Deity, having recovered from his failed attack, kicked Deity in the back and made her stumble forward into another alien's fist. Her face bounced off it and she stumbled back, but the scream from the alien suggested it had done more harm to him than her. Then Deity suddenly found herself being pulled one way as Ruby stepped past her and slammed her fist into the jaw of the alien that had just punched the teenage girl. A bone cracking sound followed as the alien dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

From beside her, the alien that had kicked Deity threw a punch against Ruby's solid skin and ended up breaking his hand. Fortunately he had four and while Ruby was laughing at him, he shoved her back into two other aliens that grabbed her from behind. It wasn't hard for Ruby to break out of their hold. A simple headbutt to one made him lose his grip and as he stumbled away the other quickly let go when he felt his skin start to burn.

Across the room Deity had regained her balance after suddenly being pulled aside by Ruby and spotted that the two aliens had their guns back and were about to fire at Ruby and the other bar brawlers. Using her speed Deity super speeded in front of them and put them palms of her hands against the barrels of the guns. Both fired and then found themselves flying backwards into a nearby table from the recoil.

"Sorry, Fellas," Deity said as she picked up both the guns before snapping them in two. "No guns aloud." Both aliens clambered back up to their feet before attempting to punch Deity. The first she blocked with her forearm before shoving him into another table and the second she side stepped before bringing her knee up into his chest and winding him. Then grabbing the him from the fabric of his cloths, Deity swung him around before throwing him across the room, over the counter and into the bar tender who had just gotten back up, knocking the both down to the floor.

"Deity!" Ruby called catching her cousin's attention. Deity looked over just as Ruby threw an alien body towards her. Deity then braced herself before jumping up in the air and swinging out her feet, kicking the alien as if he were a ball and sending him into the another alien that had been coming at her. She landed gracefully before ducking under a lazy punch and then twirling around with an outstretched leg. She caught the attacking alien's ankles and flipped him onto his back as she swung with her leg. A swift stomp to the face later and he was out of it.

With no more of the aliens attacking her, Deity watched as the last four aliens swarmed around Ruby. For a second it looked like she might have genially needed some help. But then one by one the aliens fell. The first dropped after a punch to the face. The second after a burst of flames erupted from Ruby's out stretched hand. The third was sent flying past Deity by a fire ball and the last got kicked in the privet areas so hard his head went up through the roof. And with that the alien bar fight was over. But from the grunting Ruby was making as she looked around, the adrenaline was still rushing through her and she was ready to keep on fighting.

"You done now?" Deity asked jokingly as she put her hands on her hips and glared disapprovingly at her red haired cousin.

"I could go for a few more drinks," Ruby said as she blew her hair out her face before her skin shifted back to normal.

"No way. One bar fight is enough for me," Deity said as she began making her way towards the double doors.

"Oh, come on. You enjoyed it," Ruby argued as she followed the brunette out the doors.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to go looking for another fight. Plus sitting next to you while you drink and I don't isn't exactly my idea of a good time," Deity said as they walked down the quiet wooden walkway.

"Just one more drink," Ruby promised, almost in a pleading tone.

"Since when did I become the mature one here," Deity asked with a chuckle as she gestured to herself

"I like to switch it up," Ruby said with a grin to her cousin who smiled back.

"So you totally started that fight because we had no money to pay him, right?" Deity asked with a pointed look.

"Totally," Ruby answered while nodding her head back and forth before both started to laugh.


	2. Race

Lifting up her back leg so that it was touching her behind, Deity grabbed onto her ankle and pulled, stretching her leg. She then did the same to her other leg before bending over and a reaching down to touch her toes. She'd never given much thought to stretching. It was just something she saw all the other aliens doing so she figured why not give it a shot and at least look professional. And despite her costume she was blending in more than Sim who was rushing from racer to racer with a blur of random comments to each.

Ruby had warned Deity that hanging out with Sim got real old real fast. Deity had of course had her own experiences with Sim and he had managed to irritate her extremely quickly when they first met. But she had been going through some stuff then and Sim had been looking for a fight. Now she was able to enjoy his company and she found she actually liked his hyperactive personality. She even laughed at some of the off topic comments he made to some of the aliens.

None of the aliens said anything back to him, though not for lack of trying. Most of the aliens Sim interrupted tried to tell him to leave but before they could he was already onto the next alien, yapping off about something or other whether they understood it or not. He would just run up to the them in a flash of green lightning and then blurt out a bunch of words at super speed before getting distracted by something else and moving on.

Deity half wondered if this was what Barry, or as he was more commingle known, the Flash was like when he first got his powers. Or when he just got really excited like Sim was just now. Though it was hard to tell the difference between excited Sim and normal Sim. Both version spoke incredibly fast so that most people couldn't understand him or get a word in edge ways.

"How much longer till the race?" was the first thing to leave Sim's mouth as he stopped next to Deity, hopping from one foot to the other before blurting out the rest of his thoughts. "You think any of these guys have super speed - You think we can win - Of course we can win, how could we not - You know who's name sounds like win, Winn - You spoken to him recently - Duh - Of course not, since your in a totally different solar system and they don't even have wifi here - Hey, tell me more about this Flash guy - You said his lightning's yellow - Or was it red - You think my lightning will change colour - You think people will get mad if I electrocute them during the race?"

Deciding to answer the first question she heard Deity said, "Just a couple of minutes," before Sim could blurt anything else out.

"Oh, good - I'm so excited - I can barely contain myself," Sim said before he began using his super speed to hop from one foot to the other causing small sparks to shoot out form between his feet. It didn't faze Deity but some of the other racers stepped away giving the Hybrid worried and suspicious looks.

"Save it for the race, Sim," Deity said as she grabbed onto Sim's shoulders, forcing him down so that he couldn't hop anymore.

"You got it!" Sim said with a bright smile causing Deity to laugh.

"Racers, please make your way to the starting position," a voice boomed across the area where the racers and spectres had gathered. The aliens made their way over to the white line across the purple rocky floor and got into various starting positions that would give them a starting advantage. Deity and Sim however were a lot more relaxed because of their super speed. Whether they had super speed or not, Deity was confident that if she wasn't fast enough to win the race then Sim would.

The reason behind the two Hybrids racing was a simple one. Not as simple as they were looking for a good time, it was much more obvious than that. Money. The winner got a cash prize and as the six Hybrids had learnt early on into the expedition they needed it. They had gotten by so far with nothing but the cloths of their back but that had brought a lot of unwanted attention and money would definitely help in their search for others like them.

"Okay, Sim. Now remember, nothing fancy. We just want to win. So don't go using your super speed right out the-" a horn sounded marking the race to start and before anyone else had even thought of crossing the white line Sim was already off leaving behind a fading trail of green lightning the zig zagged after him. "-door."

Deity looked to the rest of the racers and found them all stood in shock as they watched Sim run off into the horizon. From their defeated and horrified reactions it was safe to say none of them had super speed meaning this was now just a friendly race between Deity and Sim…well friendly might be a little too weak a word.

"See you guys at the finish line," Deity said cheerfully as she waver to her fellow racers before chasing off after Sim leaving behind her trail of yellow sun light as she went.

As it turns out Sim wasn't using all his speed because Deity caught up to him within a few seconds. This part of the race was easy enough, flat surface with distant mountains on either side and a clear stretch of running ground. Once Deity got in line with Sim their eyes met. Now the real race started. Sim pushed forward, Deity matching his speed as the dust clouds behind them doubled in size. The two raced across the ground, feet flying as their trails of yellow and green vanished into the dust they kicked up.

"Let's see how fast you really are!" Sim called over. Deity couldn't help but smile at his competitiveness.

"Faster than you!" She called back.

"We'll see," Sim said before veering right fast. A cloud of dust flew into Deity, momentarily blinding her and putting her of course. She swiped the cloud away with her hands and skidded to a stop, bring dirt and rock up along with her as she dug her feet into the ground. When her vision cleared she saw Sim was heading towards the mountains, clearly trying to make the race more interesting by doing some off track running. Deity was more than happy with that and pushed off the ground taking off after the Hybrid.

This time it took her a little longer to catch up and when she reached the base of the first mountain Sim was already nearing the top, running up as if it was a spiral staircase. Deity took a short cut, running straight up the side with her yellow trail slicing through Sim's green static one. However, even with her short cut she still didn't beat Sim to the top but did arrive just in time to see him leaping across the valley below and landing on the adjacent mountain peak.

Deity stood for a minute, staring out across the gap, zooming in with her enhanced sight. She could see Sim smiling away as he waved over to her, clearly enjoying himself. _See how much he enjoys it when I start winning_ , Deity thought as Sim took off down the side of the mountain, zig zagging this way and that. Quickly back tracking, Deity gave herself enough space to build up some speed and then took off towards the edge before kicking off the ground and sailing over the valley. She ducked and rolled onto the mountain's surface and as she came back up she used the momentum to propel her forward and leapt down the side of the mountain.

Not her best idea but as she hit the slop she took a couple of steps, gathering her balance before pushing off again. After doing this a few times she began to look like a frog, bouncing down the side of the cliff, her yellow trail leaving miniature golden rainbows down the side as she went. As she reached the bottom she passed over Sim who was still zig zagging and shot him a overtaking smile and wave as she passed by. Another bounce and she reached the bottom taking off and now in the lead.

Now running along a ridge that looked down into a valley were a river lay at the bottom, Deity looked back to see Sim doing his hardest to catch up. Unfortunately for Deity, he was catching up so she had to think fast. Looking up ahead she spotted a few bowlders atop a nearby cliff, cautiously tilted on the edge. It wasn't going to take a lot to knock them down. She waited until they were closer and then fired her energy vision below the bowlders. As predicted the bowlders broke free and started plummeting down the hill.

The timing had been perfect as Deity raced past before the first bowlder bounced along. She looks back and saw that while some of the bowlders were still continuing on down towards the river below, some had remained to block the path. Sim of course vaulted over these with ease but then got knocked down by another bowlder before he had a chance to clear the area.

"Cheater!" Sim shouted, his voice quickly becoming distant as he hit the valley's side and started rolling down towards the river.

"Got keep up!" Deity shouted back before pushing on with a broad smile on her face. Now that she had a good lead on Sim she could relax a little, though she knew to be cautious of his comeback, because he would be coming back.

And sadly for Deity he came back a lot sooner than she thought he would. She'd been running along the same ridge when sudden a blast hit the ground beneath her feet. She jumped narrowly avoiding the blast and the ground the crumpled apart and started to roll away from her. With a frown she peered back over the edge and saw Sim in the valley below, running along the river as he threw bolts of lightning up at her feet trying to knock her down.

"Hey! Watch the boots!" Deity shouted down as another bolt of lightning threatened to knock her off the ridge. Again she leapt up over it and narrowly avoided the hole in the ground before she resumed her running.

"Your the one that wanted to use powers!" Sim shouted back throwing his lightning bolts and an increased speed. Deity was now summersaulting, cartwheeling, ducking and rolling in order to avoid the lightning bolts. Each time she managed to avoid the attack but almost lost her footing as she landed. Once or twice she had fallen but managed to pull her self back up swiftly with her hands.

Then the green bolts stopped coming suddenly. Again Deity peered down to see if Sim was trying something else. But he was still just throwing lightning bolts at her. Or at least that's what Deity thought until her eyes followed the lightning bolt and saw it hit the walkway in front of her. She then saw what he'd been doing, breaking a large part of the ridge up ahead while she'd been distracted by the lack of attacks. There wasn't enough to room to leap over the gap and she couldn't stop herself either. So she placed one foot on the side of the mountain and then the other as she began to run on the wall.

She grinned away as she cleared the hole in the ridge but had gotten too cocky and was thrown from the mountain when a bolt of lighting hit her feet. It did little more than tickle her leg but it was enough to trip her up and before she knew it she landed in the river with a splash.

Swimming to the surface, Deity took in a breath of air and groaned angrily before a sudden wave pushed her back under. Once back above the surface she saw Sim now ahead of her again, laughing away as he vanished down the stream. He was going to pay for getting her suit wet.

She started swimming, using her super speed so that water was flying all over the place as she swam. Once she picked up enough speed she stood up and started to run along the river but she still couldn't see Sim ahead. She kept going though, seeing no sign of him having left the river and eventually she spotted him up ahead at the mouth of the valley. He'd reached open water and was running along it quit happily, unaware of the approaching Deity. And she wanted to keep it that way. So when she passed the mouth of the valley she dived down into the water, taking a gulp of air before she did. She kept moving her legs at the same speed she'd been running at and soon she was far enough down for Sim not to see her. Then using all her speed and limb flailing power, she shot through the water like a torpedo until she looked up to see green lightning passing over the waters surface. She'd caught up to Sim.

Another push and she was far enough ahead to climb back up to the surface. She flew towards the surface right as Sim passed over head. She came up behind like a shark emerging to chomp of a human's leg. Sim looked back in awe as Deity grabbed his shoulders, forcing him down into the water as she landed on the water, feet flying past in a blur to make sure she didn't go down like Sim.

"Deit-" Sim got out before water flooded his mouth turning his words into muffled bubble pops. With a grin Deity pulled her hand back out the water and got a single step away before an hand shot out and grabbed her leg, pulling her back down with him.

"Sim, you-" Deity screamed before water filled her lungs. She spun around to find Sim staring at her and instantly upon locking eyes the two began to shout at each other. Grant neither could hear what the other was saying or even understand because of the surrounding water. It took them both a surprisingly long time to figure this out. When they did they both floated back up and broke through the water's surface.

The two looked to each other, both about to start shouting again but froze…and then decided to laugh instead. It wasn't long until they began splashing each other and playfully hitting the other with their super powers. Deity shrieked when Sim shocked her and Sim screeched as Deity hit his behind with her energy vision. He even jumped out of the water like a overdramatic cartoon character. Deity burst out laughing before Sim pushed her back under and she pulled him down with her. Both still laughing beneath the surface.


	3. A Stroll Through the Forest

Deity couldn't help but stare in awe as she walked through the forest. It was just so beautiful, unlike anything she'd seen on Earth. She couldn't stop herself from twirling every now and then, her bright yellow cape flowing around her as she did. The smile on her face, a constant since first seeing the forest. It was incredible, the leaves of the tree ranging from the darkest purple to the brightest pink while the red tree trunks stood, firmly planet in the ground by their roots.

Looking up through the leaves, Deity could spot the bright purple sun that hung over head. Leaves changing colours as they swayed in the gentle breeze, their colour depending on the amount of sun they were getting. Purple meant enough sun and pink meant not enough. Glancing down, Deity saw pink leaves scattered across the forest floor with the occasional red tree root pocking out of the ground. It was amazing, something she'd always remember and was so thankful she'd gotten to see.

"I'd ask if you were impressed yet, but since the look on your face hasn't changed since we first set foot in this forest, I'd guess you are." Deity spun on her heels to see Kem a little further a head. He was looking back over his shoulder, half turned towards Deity, waiting for her to catch up. It had been his idea to come to this world in search of Hybrids. In many ways it was similar to Earth. It had forest, which were beautiful. It had a sea, which was emerald green and almost looked like jelly at first to Deity. And even a desert or two. Cities scattered here and there.

Upon arrival they'd all split up into groups of twos. Ruby had taken Shea into the cities to ask around while Sim and Fleix had gone to check out another settlement, much to Felix's annoyance. As for Deity she'd quickly been won over by Kem who had promised her a sight she'd never forget and he had kept his word. Part of Deity never wanted to leave, just stare at this sight for the rest of her life.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Deity said as she walked over to Kem's side, both falling into step with the other as they continued on through the forest at a leisurely pace.

"I figured you could use a pick me up," Kem said as he moved his hands behind his back, positioning them in a gentlemanly manor as they walked.

"It's been hard…not having found any Hybrids," Deity admitted, her mood dropping slight. They'd been searching for over half a month now and found no trace of any Hybrids. A few whispers here and there, a rumour, a possible sighting but all had led to dead ends. It was starting to get to all of them. They really needed a win, to find another Hybrid, then maybe it wouldn't feel so hopeless.

"I know. But it's a big universe. It was never going to be easy. We'll just keep going like we have," Kem said simply as they walked. That was all they could do, it was that or turn back which most of them weren't to keen on doing. Earth wasn't exactly their idea of a home, but to Deity it was and one day she would go back…she just had to try and not think about everything she was missing.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…frustrating," Deity said with a sign as she clenched and unclenched her fists, a pout forming on her face.

"You mean like talking to Felix," Kem jested as he nudged Deity's elbow with his own.

"Yeah, sort of," Deity said with a giggle.

They continued on, Deity wondering off around the forest but always keeping Kem in sight. She ran her hands over the red tree bark, noting how it felt so similar to Earth's tree bark. She even broke some small pieces off to take back as a souvenir. She wished she could show her friends this sight, wished they were hear with her but thinking about it only made her home sick.

She took in a calming breath, clearing her thoughts as she put away the tree bark. She continued on through the forest, hopping over tree roots and kicking up piles of leaves as she walked. When she kicked on large pile of leaves she paused to watch them fall back down. Her smile returned, forgetting all about home as she watched the leaves dance in the purple sunlight, the colours twisted and shifted until they settled on pink as they lay back down on the ground. This truly was a magical planet.

Looking up, Deity caught the glare of the purple sun and quickly shielded her eyes with her arm. Funny how if it wasn't for her the other Hybrids wouldn't have any powers right now. The purple sun didn't give them any special powers, only the yellow sun. Luckily Deity's powers gave off yellow sunlight and seemed to be constant whether their was a yellow sun or not. So she was able to return the Hybrids powers thanks to her own. Only problem was it wasn't a permanent effect, they would have to meet up soon so that Deity could charge them all up again, like she had when they first arrived on this planet.

"Deity!" Kim called in a hushed shout, snapping Deity from her thoughts. She peered around a large tree and saw Kem gesturing her towards a bush he was crouched behind. Just like the leaves in the trees, the bushes were both purple and pink. The top of the bush a light purple but slowly changing to a dark pink as she looked down until at the very bottom the leaves where a bright pale pink.

Deity dash over and crouched down beside Kem. He motioned for her to be quiet and then both looked over the bush to see a small boy limping through the forest. Every now and then he'd look over his shoulder before looking everywhere else. His cloths were but rags, ripped and torn, his leg clearly hurt. He was humanoid but his skin tinted blue, otherwise though he looked exactly the same as any human although maybe a little scrawny.

Without hesitation Deity stood up and called out to the boy, putting on the friendliest smile she had. The boy whirled towards Deity and froze, like a deer caught in head lights. Deity's smile faltered a little, confused as to the terrified look on the little boy's face. She stepped through the bush, planing on reassuring him but he broke off into a sprint before Deity had even cleared the bush.

"Maybe not the best idea to scare the terrified kid running though the woods," Kem said as he stood up, watching as the boy vanished into the woods and out of sight.

"Says the guy who kidnapped me the first time he met me," Deity said, looking over her shoulder with a pointed look.

"At least you didn't run off," Kem retorted with his usual smug grin. Deity rolled her eyes, she'd grown used to Kem and was even starting to like him. It was the same with the other Hybrids, after all the time they'd spent roaming the universe together bonds had started to form. She was already friends with Shea who had started to come out of her shell and she had gotten used to Sim's over ecstatic personality. Ruby was family and they'd always had a connection but now it was really starting to feel like they were cousins again. Kim was becoming more like a friend every day and Felix… Well Felix was still as moody as ever but everyone had gotten used to that.

"Come on," Deity said before super speeding off, leaving a golden trial behind in the purple, pink and red forest.

"Right behind you, of course," Kem said with a mock bow to the air before following after his fellow Hybrid.

Deity dashed towards the boy, coming to a stop before him and causing him to jump and stumble backwards towards the ground. Deity put on another friendly smile and raised her hands as she stepped forwards. Instantly the boy started scrambling back towards a tree, squeezing himself in between the roots as he curled up. Deity couldn't help but notice the similarities between this boy and Shea. Both so shy and timid and curling up at the first sign of trouble.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Deity said as she crouched down, kneeling before the boy who stared back at her with trembling eyes. Deity reached forwards but seeing how violently he began to shake she decided to retract her hand and try a different approach. "Are you hurt?" Deity asked, remaining a safe distance away from the boy, for his own safety. The boy's lips remained sealed shut, eyes fixed on Deity.

"Any luck?" Kem asked as Deity's eyes darted over to the side of the tree were Kem was leaning with his arms folded. His cocky grin plastered on his face as always. Deity just rolled her eyes at him making Kem's grin broadened. He slid smoothy from the tree trunk to Deity's side, the boy's eyes looking him over before they began to frantically dart between the two Hybrids.

"How about you give me a hand instead of just being annoying," Deity said as she looked up at Kem who smiled back down at her before crouching down to Deity and the boy's level.

"Hey, there," Kem said with a soft sensitive smile as the boy's gaze settled on him. "Sorry to bother you, we were just out for a stroll, happened to see you running through the forest. Maybe you could tell us what you were running from perhaps," Kem said, leaning forwards ever so slightly. Deity was surprised by his tone, not having been one she'd ever heard from Kem before. She'd heard it from Kara before, at times when she was scared or upset and when she need a someone to look after her. It was a parent's tone. A quality that Deity had never thought Kem would have.

The boy stared at him, considering it but still needing one final push to convince him it was safe to do so.

"How about we put a a cork in that. Let's start with something a bit less scary…how about names. I'm Kem and this is Deity," Kem said gesturing to the girl in the golden cape. She waved back at the boy, her friendly smile still present.

"What's yours?" Deity asked softly.

"V-V-Ven…Vender," the boy said nervously.

"Vender? Now that's a strong name," Kem said, stage gasping as he exchanged a glance with Deity, who followed his actions. "I bet it takes a lot to scare someone like you."

"Is something following you?" Deity asked and Vender nodded frantically. His eyes now less shaky, body less curled and slowly edging out from between the tree roots. He was beginning to open up. "What is it?" Deity asked a little to quickly, startling Vender. She mental slapped herself for being so stupid, she had to be careful and take things slow. Scared children were always hard to deal with, she'd dealt with a few during her time as a hero on Earth, but she'd always had Kara with her who had been so amazingly good with them. It was like she was born to be a mother.

"Is it a monster?" Kem asked after a moment, giving Vender a chance to recover from Deity's quick fire question. Vender looked over to Kem and slowly nodded. "Can you tell us about the monster?" Kem asked leaning forwards slightly. The boy's eyes widened and he pushed back into the tree roots, curling up as fear gripped his eyes.

"It's okay…you don't have to tell us about the monster. How about you tell us where home is?" Deity asked but Vender was to scared to answer. Deity was beginning to wonder what they had done to scare the boy so much, but her thoughts were quickly blown away when a low growl sounded behind her and Kem.

"Oh, dear," Kem said as he and Deity looked to one another before sudden both being pulled back and flung through the air. Halfway through their flight path the two slammed into separate trees and landed on the ground on their sides. "Gonna feel that tomorrow," Kem groaned as he stood up, stretching his back as Deity stood up too, brushing off her cloths before blowing her hair out of her face.

"Vender?" Deity called out before sighing when she spotted the boy still curled up in the tree roots. "Did you see what it was?" Deity asked turning to Kem who was actively looking around for whatever monster Vender had been running from.

"No. It must have ran off after it threw us. Maybe it sensed our power and decided to back off," Kem said hopefully with a shrug as he turned back to Deity. She had a hopeful look on her face before her eyes widened. Kem had a pretty good idea why she had reacted like that and was already turning. All he saw was a blur that pounced before forcing him to the ground.

He blinked, doing his best to stop the spinning head he had after his head hit the forest floor. A few more blinks and his eyes focused on the beastie looming over him, canine teeth hovering above his face with drool dripping form the corners of it's jaw.

"Deity…a little help?" Kem groaned from the ground before the animal on top of him was flung aside. Kem watched it arch through the air before flipping backwards, it's forepaws landing in the ground as it skidded and landed comfortable on the ground, snapping it's teeth at the Hybrids. It's head was like that of a wolf with three antenna of different length floating above it's head as if caught in an up draft. Behind the head were raised shoulders, posed and ready to pounce. It's upper body was more like that off a lion, a thick bush of fur surrounding it's neck with it's legs branching out from within the fur. Like a wolf or lion, it had four legs but it's back half was like a long tail covered in it's fur. It's hind legs sticking out from it's tail though it appeared it's front legs were used for balance and spend rather than it's hide.

"Looks friendly," Deity said Kem climbed back up to his feet. The two stepped back as the beast's tail whipped up in the air and smacked the ground, the sound echoing through the forest. A whimpered cry came from the side and Deity's head snapped over to Vender who's terrified eyes were locked on the animal that had now noticed him.

"Vender!" Deity cried but already the creature was hurling itself towards the boy who screamed as it dived through the air towards him. But an invisible wall blocked it's path, it's forepaws hitting the invisible wall which shone blue as it put it's weight on the shield. Deity sighed with relief before turning to see Kem holding out his hands towards Vender. "Nice catch."

Kem grinned at her.

Deity then raced over to the beast at super speed, wrapped her arms around it's waist before dragging it back away from Vender. She had thought she'd had a good hold on it but then it's tail whipped out and caught her face. She yelped in pain but continued to hold on. It's tail continuing to slash her cheeks, trying to get a good shot at her eyes and other sensitive points. Then it started to use it's hind paws. Claws cutting through Deity's suit but deflecting off her steel like skin. _Great!_ Winn was going to kill her when she got back. She real should find someone to fix her suit up soon, already it was starting to fall to pieces.

She held on for as long as she could but finally the beast managed to slide free from her grasp. It landed on it's forepaws and wheeled around to face her. It's rear paws raked through the ground, trying to steady itself before pouncing on Deity. But it moved to soon and veered off to the side allowing Deity to easily side step the attack. She twirled around, lowering herself as Kem ran forwards. He jumped on the creature, pushing it down and holding it as still as he could.

"Blast it!" Kem cried while he still had the animal pinned but it was quickly wiggling it's way free. Already it was twisting and turning, trying to bite off Kem's head. Suddenly it jerked with enough force to throw Kem from it's back. It rolled over, crushing Kem beneath it's weight and spreading itself out to minimise his chance of escape. "Deity!" Kem shouted and just as the beast was about to sink it's teeth into Kem's neck it was sent flying by a blast of Deity's energy vision.

It hit a tree trunk but recovered quickly. It turned to take another ran at Kem but another blast from Deity sent it scurrying off into the forest, a whimper floating in the air as it vanished. Kem sighed, letting his head roll back before her turned to look at Deity, his grin reforming. "You just had to wait till the last second, didn't you," Kem said teasingly.

"What? I thought you really had him there. Particularly when he was about to bite your head off," Deity retorted with a grin as she held out her hand. Kem smiled and took it before letting the teenager hoist him up to his feet.

"Well, thank you for saving me," Kem said as he fixed his trench coat.

"Thanks for saving Vender," Deity replied as she patted Kem on the arm. Kem nodded humbly to Deity before the two made their way back over to Vender who was staring at them in awe. Like they were medieval knights that had just slain the dragon and saved the day. "What do you say we take you home?' Kem asked as he crouched down and held out the palm of his hand for Vender to take. Vender continued to stare in marvel at the Hybrid before slowly taking Kem's hand who then smiled before standing up and escorting the boy home along with Deity. The pink and purple leaves cascading around them as they floated down from the tree, curtesy of a strong breeze that brought up Deity's cape and Kem's coat.


	4. Morning Shopping

To say Deity was in shock felt like an understatement. The last thing she'd been expecting when she went to sleep the previous night was to be awoken by Felix during the early hours. She'd mumbled and groaned like any teenager would, hating the idea of being among the first to wake up. Then when she'd realised it was Felix waking her and she figured something must have been wrong. Even when he told her his reason for waking her she had still thought it was something urgent. He was probably just opening with a joke to lighten the mood. But no, he had been serious.

He'd pulled Deity from the hotel room, the Hybrids had all chipped in for. It was on the expensive side, at least for them, so they all had to share the room which only had two beds. Queen sized beds. But still a squeeze for the six of them to share. Deity and Shea being the youngest, had shared one while Ruby forced her way onto the other along with Felix. There was nothing between them, they just wanted to sleep on the bed. Kem had been fine with it, more than happy to sleep in the arm chair. Sim had been a bit disappointed but took the couch without a second thought.

So Deity had followed Felix from the room, noting that all the others were still sleeping as they crept out. She had been looking forwards to lying in the nice cosy bed but her curiosity won out and she tagged along with Felix, mostly to see if he was genuine about what he had said. As it turned out, he was.

"Will you stop staring at me," Felix grumbled, more like his old self compared to the quiet secretive guy who'd woken her up this morning. He didn't look at her when he spoke. Just kept walking down the street with Deity at his side. Her jaw slightly lowered in confusion and her wide eyes locked on to Felix as her brain tried to process the truth of the situation.

"Sorry," Deity apologised once she broke the stare and turned back to the street ahead of them. It was quiet, hardly surprising since it was early morning. There was the odd couple here and there with a few early rises that were out for their morning walk or run.

"It's just… You understand how this comes as a bit of a shock, right?" Deity pointed out as she looked back up at Felix, her brow screwing up into a frown. Felix glanced down at her, his brown eyes glancing over her before he gave a brief understanding nod.

"It's just something that seems to help me relax," Felix explained as a short man with a pig like nose jumped out in front of them. Upon further inspection Deity saw his feet were very similar to that of a pig's and his ears a tad more pointy than her Kryptonian ears. Other than that and the extra finger on both his hands he was like another humanoid species.

"Ah, come friend!" Pig Nose cried, like some type of stereotype that Deity couldn't place. She did know these kinds of people though. She'd ran into loads of them at National City's mall back when she used to go there with her friends, Casey and Sam. People trying to sell you something or get you to sign up to something or to get as much of your money as possible for some 'amazing!' cause. Hardly surprising considering they were in a market place, the stall owners all eager to sell the merchandise off so that they could retire for the day. Just because it was early morning didn't seem to matter to these guys.

"I have the best Tailnoid hind this side of the galaxy! I give you special offer, two for price of one," he said encouragingly as if they were saving money. Truth was they probably weren't. But Deity was no fool and neither was Felix who pushed the man off before he could lead him over to his stall.

"Not interested," Felix growled before turning to walk away but Pig Nose grabbed his arm and swung him back around.

"Alright. Three for price of one! Special deal, just for you my friend." Obvious desperation and enough to prove to Deity this guy was looking to try and rip them off. This only told her them they would have lost more money if they had bought 'two for the price of one'. _What would they even do with Tailnoid hind?_ When Deity glanced over at the stall she saw 'what' and it made her feel a little sick inside.

"I said no," Felix snapped pulling away again as he turned. Deity grimaced when she saw the anger flash through his eyes only to then grimaced even more when she saw Pig Nose reaching to pull him back around.

"You win friend! I give you-"

"What part of No don't you get you pig nosed idiot!" Felix snapped as he swung around when he felt the stall owner's hand on his arm. Pig Nose stumbled backwards, hitting the edge of his stall, looking like he'd just been stabbed. Not that hard to imagine considering Felix was probably staring daggers at him. Spotting Felix's benched fists, Deity stepped in before anything messy happened.

"We just bought some Tailnoid yesterday," Deity lied as she stepped in between Felix and Pig Nose, gently pushing Felix away from the stall owner. "Sorry about my friend here." Deity could have sworn she saw Felix's eyes turn heat vision blue at the mention of the word 'friend' for the umpteenth time during this conversation. "He's not a morning person. Thank you for your time." With that said, Deity turned away and pushed Felix on at a brisk pace. She figured normally the shop owner would have pestered them some more but Felix's outburst had clearly been enough to silence him.

They continued one a little further, until Deity was sure they were beyond a point where anyone would have heard Felix's snap at the stall owner. After that they returned to their leisurely stroll, glancing over the stalls as they walked by. Deity spotted a few things that would make good souvenirs, unfortunately as she'd quickly realised holding onto those souvenirs was slightly harder when you had nothing to carry them in. She'd already lost most of the things she'd thought would make good presents for her friends and family back on Earth. The only thing she still had was a piece of red tree bark and a pink leaf that changed colours depending on the light. Both she'd picked up from a forest Kem had taken her too. She was glad she'd managed to hold onto those items as a personal reference to that beautify forest. But she really did need to consider buying a bag to keep all this stuff in.

After around fifty stalls or so that passed by like cars on a street side, they left what appeared to be the cloths area of the market and reached what they had come here for. The food market. It actually spooked Deity a little to see the change in Felix when the smell of fresh food hit them. For starters, he smiled. Like actually smiled. Big wide teethy one. Deity had to blink to make sure it was real and not a mask or something he'd printed out.

It was strange to see him genially happy for once. She'd seen hims smile before, even laugh since they started their little adventure. But this was the first time she'd seen the joy in his eyes as if the smell alone connected with something deep down inside him.

He started dashing from stall to stall, sniffing the products lying out before him. It was like he was critic in a restaurant, judging the food by smell alone. His super powered sense of smell probably helped with that.

Deity began to smile as she trailed after him, watching him zig zag back and forth in front of her. They went on for a bit, Felix continuing to bounce from side to side like a pinball while Deity glanced over the stalls as she walked on. Some of the alien food looked tasty, some looked even Earthly. Odd bits sparked memories of Krypton, nothing huge, just a meal she might have had or a treat she earned at some point or other. No doubt some of the food she'd had on Krypton had been passed around the galaxies. Kryptonians had been excellent traders with basically everyone in their galaxy, so when growing up there must have been millions of things for Deity to try. She just wished she could remember.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sniffed, letting the smell take her back. Some kind of party flashed in her head, laughter sounding around her before they dug into something that was both delicious and beautiful. It kind of reminded Deity of a birthday cake but much taller and way fancier than anything she'd seen on Earth.

She opened her eyes and panicked a little when she saw that Felix was gone. She swung around to look for him and then froze when she spotted. He was ideal talking to one of the stall owners, holding what Deity presumed to be a native fruit of the planet. Or perhaps it was foreign, this planet seemed to be very good at trading with it's neighbours. Either way it didn't really matter. Deity was just amazed that Felix seemed to be having a civilised conversation with the man on the other side of the stall. At one point he laughed, a really belly shaking laugh. Deity smiled as she made her way over.

She arrived just as Felix handed over some money to pay for what he was holding. The stall owner than produced a bag and handed it over, Felix thanked him before putting the fruit inside the bag.

He turned to leave, waving by to the owner before stopping when he realised Deity was already back at his side. A wide and confused smile on her face.

"What?" Felix asked with a shrug of the shoulders and a grin. Another thing he never did. Smiles were more common than grins, maybe he just didn't grin because of Kem who seemed to have trademarked the simple feature since it was the only thing he ever did.

"You're grinning," Deity said pointedly as she leaned forwards slightly, folding her arms as she did.

"So?" Felix replied with another shrug.

"You never grin. And don't get me started on that laugh before I got here. That was a real laugh, proper hysterical laughter. Which you also never do."

Another shrug. "Guess I'm just in a good mood is all," Felix said before he started to walk, Deity falling into step beside him.

"Another thing you never do. You're moods last I checked were, grumpy, moody, annoyed and angry," Deity listed before grinding to a halt along side Felix who turned to face her. He had an irritated look in his eye but continued to smile happily as if he was just trying to shut her up and keep up the good mood.

"If I'm never in a good mood, then why are you trying to ruining it by annoying me?" Felix asked lightheartedly.

"I'm not. I'm just…curious," Deity said as she looked into Felix's eyes. The annoyance now turning to consideration and then onto hesitance.

"Come on," Deity said gently slapping Felix on the chest with the back of her hand. "We've been traveling together for almost a month. I'm pretty sure you can trust me."

Felix raised his brow. "Only pretty sure?" he said and Deity mocked gasped. The impossible had happened now. Felix had made a joke and for the first time ever it wasn't an insult, or at least not an offensive one.

"Alright, if you're starting to make jokes then you're definitely past opening up to a friend. So come on. You dragged me out of a comfy bed and brought me down here, you might as well tell me why," Deity pointed out with a friendly smile. She watched as Felix transpired from hesitant, to consideration, to wavering and finally on to a full on breakdown.

"Okay, fine, you want to know why I brought you down her? Why I'm happy? Why I'm almost a completely different person?" Felix asked, holding out his arms as he spoke. His voice wasn't angry, sarcastic or really another negative emotion. It was hesitant, unsure if Deity really did care and worried that she might not. But she did and she knew the others would too. True they might react different, particularly Ruby who butted heads with Felix on a regular bases and was looking for something to use against him. But even then she'd talk to him about her problems and what she was thinking, even if he wouldn't talk back.

"Basically," Deity teased with a lighthearted smile. Felix's arms dropped to his side and he sighed tiredly, as if keeping this in had been the biggest burden of his life.

"It reminds me of my life. Before Earth, before all this Hybrid stuff before the forgotten memories. Everything. It seems to take me back to a time before all of that. A time I can't remember," Felix explained. "It's like, the smell of food and cooking just takes me there. At first I figured it was another one of those memory flashes trying to break through. But it's more like, an emotion breaking through."

"Happiness," Deity said with a smile as Felix nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah. Recently…I smell the right thing, or taste it, or even spot a specific food on a stall," he held up the bag he was carrying as evidence. "Then it completely changes my mood. I'm just happy," he said like there was nothing else to be said.

"Have you had any memory flashes?" Deity asked.

"Just the same ones I've had before," Felix answered with a shrug, like it didn't matter.

"Tell me about them," Deity said, nudging him playfully to continue. She was pretty sure she hadn't heard about Felix's memories. The rest had shared everything they remembered but when they asked Felix originally he'd calmed what he'd remembered had already been said.

"Well, there's the one in the lab-"

"No that one," Deity cut in before the happy friendly atmosphere could turn to dull dread. "I mean the ones that make you smile."

Felix tilted her head slightly, looking up as he spoke. Trying to remember some far off memory. "I'm stood on a stool. I think. In what I remember being a Kryptonian kitchen." His smile broadened as the memory became more clear. "I'm holding a bowl and spoon. Mixing something, I don't know what…" Felix said, trailing off as he tried to remember.

"It's fine. Just keep going," Deity said quietly, trying not to throw him from the memory. He relaxed a little before continuing, closing his eyes so that he could picture the scene more easily.

"There's someone there with me. Looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm doing it right while she does the more important work. I think I know her. She's older than me, a lot older. I think I'm just a kid." Felix said, a serine smile forming on his lips making Deity's smile broaden. But at the sometime she couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that, like the rest of them, Felix couldn't remember his past. And even worse was that he couldn't remember this woman, who was obviously important to him by the way he spoke. A voice that Deity had never heard Felix use before. It almost made her want to cry.

"Thanks for teaching me to cook," Felix said. His lips moving as if under someone else's control. That had done it for Deity. His voice in that moment had taken on a younger more innocent form. Like Shea's usually did.

Felix's eyes snapped open, knowing full well he hadn't meant to say that. It must have been his subconscious, replying the memory because he couldn't do it himself. It was so sad to watch. To see Felix try so hard to remember this one happy moment in amongst all the bad and come up with nothing but a few words. Then he smiled again. Proud that he'd unlocked another piece of his past, sniffing in the mixture of scents and smells in the air in hope that it might bring something else out.

Then he stopped and a line of concern passed over his brow. He leaned forward, resting his free hand on Deity's shoulder as he lowered himself down slight to her eye level.

"Deity, are you alright?" Felix asked in worry.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be," Deity said, forcing a brave smile, despite what she'd just see.

"Because your crying," Felix pointed out. Deity ran her hand over her cheek and felt it dampen a little. She moved her hand back to examine it, practically tasting the salt as she stared at her hand. She ran her hands back over her cheeks but felt nothing. Just a single sad tear that showed how she was really feeling. She smiled bravely at him and he smiled sincerely back, thankful for her support.

"I guess, I'm just happy I'm finally getting to know you," Deity said as Felix stood back up straight, still smiling.

"I guess I'm happy about that too," Felix agreed before offering his hand for Deity to take. She did and they continued on with their morning shopping. Felix using up all the money he had on him to buy all sorts of things he could use to make a meal for the Hybrids. His good mood lasted until they returned to the hotel room where Sim and Ruby instantly began pestering him. He was in the door all of ten seconds before he threw the food at the two and fell back into his old pattern.

Deity just watched from the side, shaking her head along with Kem while occasionally laughing with Shea as the other three Hybrids fought over the most pointless things. But Deity now knew there was something deeper inside Felix, she knew there was a person with a genuine feels beneath his armour of snarky comments and moody masks. She'd seen it that morning and she was certain the others would see it too. She was starting to see the best in him, just like Kara had taught her.

However, that clarity only lasted until something resembling a fish whacked Deity in the face and she dove at Sim who screamed like a girl as Deity, Ruby and Felix began to chase him around the room.


	5. Winter Wonderland

Groans sounded from all around as the Hybrids collapsed to the ground, having just teleported for the umpteenth time. It was handy being able to jump from world to world without needing a spaceship and having to spend days at a time cooped up inside, but the constant teleporting did have it's down sides. For example the fact that almost every time they teleported the lost their balance and fell over. It was understandable. Teleporting to an entirely different world took a lot more effort and concentration than teleporting down the street to grab some milk.

But instead of the hard ground they normally landed on, Deity found her behind landing on a soft cushioning substance that let out a soft cracking sound as she sat down. Her hands flew back to stop herself from topping backwards and her hands went cold as they touched the ground. She looked back and smiled. Digging her fingers into the surface she pulled up a soft ball of ice and held it up to her face. Snow.

Not exactly the thing you expect to find in summer but maybe this planet had it's seasons at different times of year or maybe it was just a planet covered in snow. Like that planet from Star Wars that Winn threw a fit at every time Deity missed named it. Turning her hand over, Deity let the snow fall from her hand and land on back on the ground as she pushed herself up, the others doing the same.

"Nice to finally land on something soft for a change," Felix muttered as he stood up, stretching his back.

"What are you talking about-I've had plenty of soft lands," Sim said with a frown to the handsome man that glared back at him.

"That's because you always seem to land on top of me," Felix snarled.

"Oh, yeah," Sim said as if suddenly realising, his head tilted to side as he looked up at the sky.

"Alright you two. We've only been her two seconds, how about we try not to piss each other off for once," Kem suggested peacefully.

"You've got a better chance of winning the lottery than stopping those two from fighting," Ruby replied as she folded her arms, tucking her hands under her armpits to help fight of the cold. She wasn't the only one. Shea was copying her and the three men were also shivering, though it was unlikely any of them would admit to being cold. Deity was the only one unaffected which was because she still had her powers. She could feel the cold, but it was more like noticing the change in temperature when you walked into a different room of the house. It wouldn't take her long to adjust and then she'd be fine. Even her hands had quickly adapted to the snow so that when she held it it had felt like softer rock.

"I did buy a lottery ticket before we left Earth," Kem jested in return, prompting Ruby to shake her head. "D. Could you give us some juice?" Ruby asked turning to her cousin. A habit Ruby had picked up recently, referring to Deity as 'D'. It was the first nickname Deity had ever had, not including Debby, and she had to admit she liked it since it worked for both her aliases.

"Sure," Deity said stepping over to her cousin and holding out her hands. Ruby gratefully took the teenagers hands, a warm sigh floating out from her throat as Deity's hands glowed with yellow sunlight. Near instantly Ruby's body adjusted to the cold and she pulled back, her hands engulfing in flames to warm the others.

"Thanks," Ruby said as Deity charged up the others, returning their powers.

"It's nothing," Deity said as she finished charging up the last of the Hybrids.

"So, what's the plan?" Sim asked eagerly as he hopped from foot to foot. No longer freezing, just a result of his usual personality. The boy couldn't sit still no matter what you put in front of him. Put him in front of the beautiful sight in the universe and he'd run off to see something else.

"It'll be dark soon," Felix said looking up at the sky where a blue sun was starting to set, though unlike normal suns Deity found she was able to look at it for a good few seconds before black spots started to cloud her vision. It had looked like a icy sun, covered in a surface of ice with a burning centre to it. Almost like someone had left a light outside to freeze and then turned it on. It was nice to look at, but not for too long.

"We can start searching in the morning. For now let's just focus on finding shelter," Kem said as he looked around the snowy desert. Nothing but snow and sky in sight.

"Great. Would you rather go south, towards nothing, or North towards nothing?" Ruby asked rhetorically with a roll of the eyes to top it off.

"Relax, Roobs-I'll just go and scout out the place-Back in a sec," Sim said before vanishing with a streak of green lightning sparkling behind him.

"I thought you hated being called 'Roobs'?" Deity said as she looked up at her cousin who was glaring in the direction Sim had ran off in.

"I do," Ruby growled before a gust of wind blew her red hair into her face and Sim returned.

"There's a forest a couple of miles that way," Sim said pointing with an outstretched arm and a energetic smile.

"What about shelter?" Felix asked.

"Didn't you hear me?-I said there's trees that way," Sim said waving his hand towards the direction he'd been pointing to.

"Yes. But what but shelter?" Felix said through clenched teeth, already biting back his annoyance with the hyperactive Hybrid opposite him.

"We can build our own," Sim pointed out.

"What?" Deity asked with a frown.

"We cut down a few trees and build a log cabin-Me and Ruby stayed in one back on Earth-It was magical," Sim said with a little dreamy smile at the end. Everyone turned to Ruby with amazed looks, waiting for conformation.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ruby muttered as she blew her hair from her face and began marching off towards the forest that was no where in sight.

"We'll go and help her build ourselves a cabin. You keep an eye on Shea," Kem said as started to follow Ruby slowly with Sim and Felix doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Deity asked before turning to find Shea crouched down, tracing her index finger through the snow and making faces in it.

"Catch you later," Kem said with a two finger salute before turning and walking off after the other Hybrids. Deity watched them walk away before one by one they vanished at super speed. There was no doubt in her mind it would only take them a few minutes to complete the cabin. Compared to a few weeks ago when they couldn't do anything without arguing. The six had definitely come along way in their friendships.

She turned back to Shea. The younger girl was still crouched down, tracing her finger through the snow. Funny how the littlest thing seemed to make her look so serene and happy. Deity made her way over to the Hybrid, her boots squishing the snow beneath her as she went until she came to a stop beside Shea and crouched down. Before her were several tiny smily faces as well as some stick figure outlines in the snow. Deity leaned forward to examine one of the stick men, seeing that there were lightning bolts around him.

"Let me guess, that's Sim?" Deity said pointing to the stick figure.

"Yeah," Shea said as she continued to trace with her finger.

"Who else are you drawing?" Deity asked as she looked over the other stick figures. She could spot Ruby's stick figure easily, the one that was outlined with fire balls around her. The others were a little harder to distinguish. One of the stick men had brackets around him, another had a hole were his head should be and the last one had wavy lines coming out from all around him.

Deciding she could come back to them, Deity moved on to the most recent stick man Shea had drawn in the snow. This one had two dotes at either side.

"It's us," Shea answered when she saw Deity staring at her work.

"I can see that," Deity said still trying to work out who was who. "Is that you?" Deity asked, pointing to the stick figure in brackets.

"No," Shea giggled, as if it should be so obvious. Deity smiled, even after all the weeks of traveling Shea's laugh was one of the things that always seemed to make her smile. It was just so innocent and child like. Much like Shea herself, but she was slowly growing up. She'd been helpful in getting them around the universe and had managed to find a lead to another Hybrid all on her own. It hadn't lead to anything, much like the rest, but everyone had been proud of Shea for finding it by herself.

"That's Kem," Shea said pointing to the stick man in brackets. Deity hummed in understanding. She could see it now, the brackets were like his shields. Using that logic she looked over the remaining stick figures and took a guess at another one.

"Is that me?" Deity asked, pointing to the stick man with two dotes on either side.

"No," Shea giggled again. "That's me!" she said brightly. Deity's brow crunched up but she kept her smile to make sure Shea didn't take offence.

"Can you explain that one to me?"

"Sure," Shea said. "See that dotes?" Deity nodded. "Well, that one's were I've been and that one's where I'm going," She explained as her finger moved from one dote to the other. Deity hummed in understanding again. _Not the best way of explaining the Hybrid's powers_ , she thought, but she wasn't about to say that out loud and potentially upset Shea. She knew she meant well and was just playing around.

"Alright, let's see if I can get one right," Deity said as her eyes narrowed in dramatic determination as she looked between the remaining stick figures. She thought over it for a moment, feeling Shea's smile on her before she made her choice.

"That one is me, isn't it," Deity said pointing to the stick figure with the wavy lines around him, certainty in her voice.

"Yes!" Shea squealed excitedly as she bobbed up at down. Deity could help but laugh, to which Shea quickly joined in.

"So that's Felix then," Deity stated pointing to the remaining stick man without a head. Shea nodded. "Is that because he can chance his head?" Again Shea nodded and Deity smiled, a little proud she got one right.

She then watched as Shea put her finger back in the snow, tracing it around the six stick figures she'd drawn before returning to where she'd started. She pulled her finger from the ground, a sweet smile taking over her lips. Happiness filled her eyes as she looked over the circle that bonded the six stick figures together. Shea looked up to Deity who smiled back at her, understanding what it was Shea had just done.

It was their new friendships, the ones they'd been developing over the past few weeks. But it was clearly more than that to Shea. It was more like family. Deity already had a family. One back on Earth with Kara and one she couldn't remember in Ruby. Although, maybe there was room for one more. After all, like she and her mom had tried to tell Astra, family isn't just who you share blood with.

Deity lifted up her hands and pulled Shea into a hug, squeezing her tightly as if she were a teddy bear. Shea squeezed back just as tightly and the remained crouched in the snow as they embraced.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to show you something," Deity said as she pulled away from Shea so that she could stand up. Shea watched patiently from the ground, staring up at Deity before watching her out stretch her arms and then fall backwards. She landed flat on her back and She gasped a little as she jumped up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Shea asked in a panicked voice.

"It's alright, Shea. Just watch," Deity said before she began moving her arms and legs back and forth. After a few seconds she was done and floated up into the air before landing next to Shea and turning back to look over her work. Not as good as the one she'd done with Kara and Alex back on Earth but still good enough to make Shea stare in awe.

"What's that?" Shea whispered in child like curiosity.

"That's a snow angel. I have no idea why, but that's what it's called," Deity said as she smiled at the still amazed Shea who looked as if she'd just seen some fantastic work of art.

"Can you show me how to do one," Shea begged turning to Deity

"Sure," Deity said. "So first, you want to stretch out your arms, like this," Deity said as she held out her arms, Shea did the same. "That's it. Now, fall backwards. Don't worry the snow will soften the fall."

"Like, Felix does for Sim," Shea asked and Deity laughed.

"Yes. Exactly like that." Shea nodded before closing her eyes tight and falling backwards, landing with the sound of crushing snow filling her ears. When she giggled Deity knew she'd landed safely.

"Great, now start to move your arms and legs back and forth like I did." Shea followed her instructions, smiling all the while until Deity was sure she was finished.

"And that's you done," Deity announced, clapping her hands together. After that Shea kept going for a little while, for some reason enjoying herself before finally she floated up out of the snow and landed next to Deity. They both looked over their mirroring snow angels and smiled.

"It's so pretty," Shea said as she leaned towards Deity, resting her head on Deity's arm.

"Yeah. It is," Deity admitted as she looked over the two shapes in the ground. Remembering the first time she'd done this with Kara and Alex. She couldn't help but smile as her reaction had been near the same as Shea's. She was really missing her mom and aunt. Hopefully they'd find another Hybrid soon, at least then it would feel like this was all worth it.

"Is there anything else you learnt about snow?" Shea asked hopefully as she looked up at Deity, eager to learn more. Deity tilted her head and thought. There was one other thing that she'd learnt on Earth, though that had been James and Winn who taught it to her. Or rather they initiated it and then she, Kara Alex and Lucy joined in.

Bending down, Deity grabbed a small pile of snow, before crunching it up into a ball in her hands. Then before Shea had a chance to ask, Deity threw the snowball and it hit Shea in the shoulder before exploding and leaving a whitened stain on her jacket.

"Snowball fight!" Deity declared before snow filled her mouth as Shea threw a snowball at her face. Apparently this one didn't need as much an explanation. When another snow ball came her way, she super speeded off to the side and quickly made three snowballs in the process.

"Are we allowed to use powers?" Shea asked as Deity held up one of the three snowballs.

"It's a snowball fight. There are no rules," Deity said before throwing the snowball only to have Shea disappear. Deity searched around but before she could find the younger Hybrid another snowball hit her in the cheek. She turned to find Shea stood right next to her and also one snow ball down. Shea had snatched it up while she hadn't been looking.

"Okay, maybe we do need a few rules," Deity suggested as a line crossed her brow. Shea just giggled before teleporting again only for another snowball to hit Deity in the back of the head a second later. More laughter filled the air until Deity silenced it with two new snowballs to the knee. The added force of her super strength had been enough to flip Shea up and land on her face. But when she lifted her head up, face cover in the white powder, she was still laughing.

—

"What's taking Deity and Shea so long?" Ruby wondered aloud as she stood outside the newly built cabin. Arms folded across the chest as she looked out over the forest, the snowy wasteland lying just ahead.

"Relax. They're smart kids, they no what they're doing. Deity's probably just explaining something to her…like christmas," Kem said. He was stood beside her, also looking out over the forest. Felix was inside cooking their dinner which he and Sim had retrieved with ease. Though that hadn't stopped him from complaining about it. As it turned out he was quiet the cook, at least when Sim left him alone. So they sent Sim out to check the forest, make sure they didn't get any unwelcome visitors, knowing full well it was unlikely they would. It was just a distraction, one they'd used many times.

"Maybe I should go out a look for them. Just to be safe," Ruby said looking over to Kem for conformation or more importantly agreement. He just grinned that constant knowing grin of his. Knowing what he was about to say, Ruby turned away with a preemptive roll of the eyes.

"They'll be fine. Deity can easily handle anything you or I can and if Shea's in trouble she knows to teleport and find us," Kem said with a relaxed shrug.

"But what if-" Ruby began before she spotted two figures making their way through the trees towards them. Both were covered in patches of snow. She let them get a bit closer, ready to pounce suddenly with her super speed, but held herself back when she saw the yellow cape behind one of the figures.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Ruby groaned as Deity and Shea came to a stop. Her younger cousin smiling enthusiastically away while Shea smiled nervously back.

"What happened to you two?" Kem asked with a grin as he looked both girls over.

"Snowball fight," Deity answered, as if it was a reasonable excuse.

"A snowball fight-What's that?-And more importantly why didn't you guys invite me-I bet I'm terrific at snowball fights-Have you ever thought about the word 'terrific'?" Sim said as he came to a stop beside the group.

"No," Ruby cut in before Sim could continue.

"So when's dinner?" Deity asked as Ruby turned back to her, trying her best to glare only to end up smiling. With Ruby's smile, Shea relaxed a little more a spoke up.

"I didn't think a snowball fight would make me this hungry," Shea admitted, teasingly as she rubbed her stomach. A small growl then sounding from inside her.

"Come on. Let's get you to inside and cleaned up. I'm sure dinner's almost ready," Kem said as he gestured for the two girls to make their way over to the cabin.

"It is!" Felix called from inside the house, having been listening in the whole time apparently.

 _Maybe they were a family_ , Deity thought as they all piled into the house.


End file.
